Turning Point
by Kilo 'E' Prowers
Summary: takes place after the last episode of Sonic X After Cosmo died Tails was not himself. He hid and barely ate, very close to giving up completely. One day an evil scientist proposes a way for Cosmo to be brought back. The only thing is, is he lieing?
1. Remembering

A/N: So, this is my first story w/ chapters. I don't know how far out the updates are supposed to be or how long chapters are normally, so answers to these would be appreciated.

* * *

Turning Point: Remembrance

*Tails POV*

I cried I couldn't help it; it was too much, being expected to celebrate Cosmos life, when I was the one who ended it to begin with. My head sunk into the closest person, Cream; she held my head, she understood. I'd loved Cosmo, and here I was, forced to sit at her funeral, while I had to live with knowing I killed her… It was too much; I sat up straight and Cream let go thinking I was fine, I wasn't. Soon Sonic stood up to talk about how great Cosmo was and how she will always be remembered… I only listened to some of it.

_ Cosmo was one of the best friends any of us could have. She was comforting and trustworthy, but most importantly, she was brave. She sacrificed herself so that we can live in peace, together, and I know that she could never be happy so long as we refuse to accept that she is gone and live life to the fullest._

I couldn't take it anymore; I booked it out of there and ran for the only place I knew comfort in, Cosmo's Tree. I kept looking over my shoulder, thinking Sonic would follow me, but for once, I was too fast for him. I ran onto the hill, and flopped down in the grass. My eyes watered, and I couldn't hold it in, I cried more those few minutes than I had my entire life. When I sat up my shirt was soaked with my tears, it hung to my body, showing just how thin I had got from not eating. I sat there until it grew too dark to see my hands, then I walked home. I knew I was in for the berating of my life, but I didn't care, I'd get home and put on a fake smile until Sonic left, then I'd work on the machine to bring Cosmo back.

When I got to my house I was surprised to find that the lights were dark and no one was there. I shrugged and figured they just went home; deciding that it was too late for work, I headed up to change for sleep. I walked over to the stairs, and was about to go up, when I heard someone behind me. I turned and yelled "I heard you Sonic, you might as well come out". I was expecting Sonic to berate me from the shade and try to deny doing so, but to my surprise, a different figure rose from the shadows to confront me. "Sonic is that you".

"of course not you fool" said a voice I knew all too well

"Wha… its… No, what now…"

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. If someone can give me tips on my questions above and on how to make the chapters longer, then it would be appreciated a lot.


	2. An OfferA New Enemy

A/N: Thanks goes to **reckless gamer** for the tips and review. And just so you know, this was originally two chapters I had typed before I launched the first, but to make it longer and more detailed, I put them together and added some new info. My other chapters won't be uploaded as quickly since these were already typed. and before I forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or the rest of the Sonic family, I _do _however own this storyline and any OC's I might add, as well as one or two Sonic pictures that I drew.

* * *

*Tails POV*

"Yes, it is I, Sonics nemesis. Dr. Robotnik" says the over-weight scientist

"What are you doing here, do you _like_ invading our personal privacy multiple times" I snap at him, not being in the mood for a heated exchange of words

"No… well sometimes… that's not the point. I came here with a proposition for you" he stuttered, his face reddening

"A proposition… what's the catch" knowing him he'd have a multitude of tricks up his sleeve

"Catch, oh, no there's no catch. I get what I want and you get your pretty little friend back" no catch… that's new… wait a second

"Pretty little friend… Cosmo! You did something to Cosmo, didn't you? If you laid a finger on her I swear…" if he hurt Cosmo then…

"No, no, I don't have Cosmo, and I didn't hurt her at all. I just… I found a way to bring her back, but I need a few things from you… and this must remain between us"

His last words were wasted on me… bring Cosmo back. Was it possible? No, well… I wasn't even at the second stage of my own machine, and all Eggman wanted was a few things and she would be back. This had to be a dream.

"You might want to hurry. The offer ends when you friends come in, which by the sound of it will be soon" he chided as we heard footsteps coming up the driveway

I tried to clear my head of outside distractions, and look at the truth. I had three options, one- I helped the Dr. and Cosmo came back, two- I turn him down and hope my own will finish and work in time, or three- Me and Sonic beat the secrets to the machine out of him, and make it ourselves. I weighed my options, and I decided, if all else fails, I will still have my own machine.

"Fine Eggman, I'll help you. Now, let's get out of here before Sonic comes home" I didn't want him walking in on us talking

"Agreed" and neither did he.

Soon Eggy and I were flying, or should I say floating, towards his new base. It wasn't as flashy as the others, just a large cave with equipment rigged in it, but it was definitely homier than anything he's used yet. He had me hop off and explained the rules before he let me go anywhere, guess he still didn't trust me, even inventor to inventor. I had to hold back my laughter when he got to the stranger rules of "no running" and "keep your shoes clean". It wasn't until he got to the more serious laws that I listened to what he said. I made a mental note of the most important, never trust anyone, never be seen without my armor (explained next), and never tell anyone my true identity. The reasons, he had me wear a specially designed armor to be able to complete some of the necessities for the project, and some were less "likable" then others. As soon as he finished, he showed me around, and we went to bed. The next morning he woke me up at 5:00 and had me try out my gear; in three hours, I had my first mission. I couldn't wait; soon Cosmo would be in my arms.

*Sonics POV*

Man, I'd known Tails would cry because he loved Cosmo, but I could have filled a pool with his tears. He never was happy anymore, so I wrote my speech to try to cheer him up, it didn't work. I expected him to run away, but not half-way through the wake. As soon as I sat down he stood up and booked it, I couldn't stand to see him like that, and hopped up, running after him, leaving the others to stare wonderingly. I almost caught up to him, but for once he was too fast for me. I shook my head and walked back, but the wake had ended. I walked over to the others and explained, they were okay with it, but Tails was still going to get a good shout when he gets home. Only I lived with Tails, but the others came with me to try to cheer him up. When we got there we could hear voices so we stopped, but before I could make out what they said, they stopped. I looked inside, but no one was home, and nothing was moved. We decided to all come back in the morning to see if he came home, and then to look for him if he didn't. When everyone left I walked upstairs and took a shower, drying off and heading to bed, I set the alarm for 6:00.

The next day, I sat up and got dressed. After breakfast I remembered the previous day, and checked Tails' room… nope, not there. The door bell ringed so I went downstairs to see who it was. Everyone, minus Knuckles for some reason, was waiting, and they wanted to know if Tails was back. I told them that he wasn't and we were worried, he usually didn't stay away for this long. Then Cream brought up an idea that made my blood boil, that maybe Eggman took him. If Eggman took Tails, then he was in for the beating of a lifetime. We decided that if Eggman did take Tails, then he would be rampaging through the city to threaten us. I flipped on the T.V. and was about to check the news when there was another knock on the door. I stood up and said that I'll get it, before I reached the handle the door burst open. I was about to cuss when I saw who it was.

"Whoa, Knuckles, you okay" I said, as he fell forward, me grabbing him before his already bleeding nose hit the floor. He was trashed.

"Don't bother with me, someone's trying to take the master emerald, you have to stop them" of course, always the emerald and never his own well-being.

"Listen, you stay here with Amy and get fixed up, me and Faker will head to the island to stop them. They won't get away" no way some ones taking the master emerald without a fight

Shadow looked at me and nodded, agreeing for Knuckles who was in no condition to even lift his head. Amy walked over and Cream and she carried him to the couch, laying him down so they can take care of him. As soon as we were ready, me and Faker hopped in the Tornado and took off to the island, going as fast as the plane would go. Looking for Tails would have to wait.

When Shadow and I flew by the Master Emerald, the person was still there, and so was Egghead. Go figure Eggy would try to steal it so shortly after a funeral, but the other person… now who could that be, it was acting too much like a mobian to be another failed robot. We circled in and landed, rushing in before Egghead and the new guy can get away.

"Hey Egg-man mind introducing me to your new friend" I yelled at him, as he turned to see me

"Ah Sonic, what a pleasant surprise; This is an old friend of yours, but you don't need to worry yourself wondering who, you won't live long enough to make a difference" then, turning to the new side-kick "The Emerald is loaded onto my ship already, now kill that pest-full Sonic"

* * *

So, was it good, bad, should I rot in hell? Please tell me, I love feedback, even criticism.


	3. The Battle

I don't know what Genera this should be, so if you'd go onto my profile and answer my poll, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, this is the first battle scene I've ever written, so I hope I didn't ruin it. Now, for the battle scene we all want to read...

* * *

*Tails POV*

I turned to the two angry hedge-hogs, both ready for a fight; then again, they didn't know this was me. I took a stance to let Sonic and Shadow makes the first move, no way could I attack them, I'd only defend. Sonic made the first move, rushing at me to test how much I knew. I knew enough, directing a fist at Sonics head, which was ducked, but then a knee at his head when he rose, knocking him head over tail as his nose was crushed. Shadow didn't have Sonics sense of wariness and rushed at me with full force. He swung both fist at me and it was hard enough to grab them with my hands. My feet dug into the ground making a narrow trench as I was pushed back into a tree by the force, leaving a large dent in the rotting wood.

Sonic got up and wiped the blood from his nose, starring at me with a hate I had never seen before… well, maybe when I ate the last chili dog. He rushed at me as I was held against the tree by Shadow, obviously not caring if it was two on one anymore. I jumped up and used the force of Shadow pushing to launch myself in the air, leaving Shadow stunned with a final kick to the face as he was tackled by the speedy Sonic, unable to stop himself. When I landed I looked back to see Sonic helping Shadow stand, his eye blackened from my kick… must have hurt a hell lot.

"Woah… this guys good" muttered Shadow, pissed that I got him, ruining his claim to "the ultimate life-form"

"Yeah, it's… new" so they talked, and I thought all they wanted to do was kill me.

I stood with my hands to my sides, waiting to see if they'd give up, I didn't _want_ to hurt them anymore than I have, but if I had to, I would. Sonic and Shadow were obviously still mad at me, because they turned suddenly, and rushed at me, fists clenched. For the next ten minutes I was jumping back and swinging my hands to doge and block the thousands of punches they threw my way. They were still energetic enough to keep the hits coming, and by now I was too tired to block them, and the armor was riddled with dents and in one place, a hole. Even with the armor I could only do what I could normally, the armor only made the punches pack a little extra umph; and by now I was all tired out. Of course Sonic and Shadow had their fair share of hurting, cuts, scrapes, bruises, and I think one of Sonics arms was sprained because he didn't swing it anymore. I could tell they were growing desperate when Shadow looked close to using Chaos Control… not good. I had to end this before one of us got killed… man, I got to stop thinking like that; I don't care who gets hurt so long as Cosmo comes back.

"Screw it… this ends NOW" I shouted, my armor masking my voice into a strange demonic growl

I charged at them, knowing if I didn't get them now I might not be able to get the other pieces to bring back Cosmo. They were only barely able to get ready for me when I pounced on them. Sonic jumped to kick me but I grabbed his leg and swung him into Shadow, knocking them back several feet. Shadow jumped up and ran at me, swinging his fist in a wild rage; I grabbed it and twisted him around, hearing him howl in pain. Then, after kicking him away and snapping his arm to a disgusting angle, I went after Sonic. As much as I tried I still couldn't hurt Sonic the way I hurt Shadow, and it got to me. The entire scene ended with me in a fighting stance and Shadow leaning on a freshly bleeding Sonic. Shadow looked at Sonic and nodded, that couldn't be good. He looked at me with a face of pure hatred… shit.

"CHAOS SPEAR"

The next thing I know I dive into the spears, right past the sharp tendrils of pure chaos to their caster. I grab his broken arm and swing his head into a tree with a satisfying _crack_. Then turning to Sonic I deliver a direct kick into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain, then I finish it with a blow to the back of his head, sending him into a blissful sleep. I finally step back to admire my handy wo… no, this wasn't meant to happen, I was just supposed to get the Master Emerald to bring back Cosmo… this wasn't part of the plan… dear god, what have I done. For the second time that day, I ran home, to the cave this time, crying.

"Dang-it Eggman. What the hell have you done to me; did you even stay to see what I did to Sonic" that scientist did something, and I need to know what

"Of course I did, I even got it on tape" he said gleefully, waving a video cassette tape in my face

"That's just f'd up you know that. You're sick"

"Thank you"

"No, really; you're just plain messed up" he was, no doubt at that

"Yes, good thing I am the only one with a way to save Cosmo" dang, he was right… stupid scientist

"Lucky, that's all you are… backing to business. What the hell did you do to me, I feel different and I… did whatever it was I did back there"

"That; that's just you giving everything you have to too get Cosmo back"

"Nothing extra"

"Nothing"

Dang… what now… "So, where's the next emerald. We have to act quickly while Sonic and Shadow are hospitalized" I didn't want to have to fight them again

"That's a secret, now come with me. We have to get that armored fixed for next week's mission"

Dang overweight scientist…

(linebreak!linebreak!linebreak!linebreak!linebreak!)

Meanwhile, in the nice, clean home of Miles "Tails" Prower...

"KNUCKLES! Get back here NOW!" well, maybe not ''nice''

"Amy, for the billionth time today; I have to protect the Master Emerald it's my..." the echidna lectured

"yeah, yeah, it's your life duty to protect a big, glowing rock. That rock ain't going anywhere while my Sonic is watching over it" the annoyed hedgehog snapped back, dragging him back to the couch

"it's the fact that Sonics within ten feet of it that worries me" the dejected guardian mumbles, sitting down in defeat "I mean, he's only the reason it broke and we had to find each piece of it. Nothing to worry about, right"

"listen buddy, if you say another bad thing about Sonic I'll..."

"You'll what Amy" says Cream innocently, walking in on the conversation

"... I'll... uhh... I'll give you a really big hug"

"uh, okay Amy, just don't do it while I'm here" says Cream, giving a skeptical look at Amy "... wait, weren't we going to the mall today? I'm sure Knuckles will stay here"

Amy looks over to the red echidna "can we trust you not to leave, or do I have to call Rouge to watch you"

"don't call Rouge" he blurts out, beginning to blush at the thought of having Rouge come over to baby sit him

"heh heh, okay big boy I won't call Rouge, just stay here" the pink girl replied, winking at him; causing him to blush even more. She picked up her purse, and followed Cream out the door, leaving a freshly healed, fully red echidna behind. Then, after a half an hour

"no way I'm staying while Sonic and Shadow screw with the Emerald".

* * *

once again, help me out and take my poll.

Tails: Yeah, help the man out

Aren't you supposed to be fixing the armor?

Tails: No, Eggman said he got it

Eggman: TAILS GET BACK HERE!

Tails: Well, see ya later

That was weird... anyway. TAKE MY POLL!


End file.
